When Hope Prevails
by Fyliwion
Summary: Shinichi wakes up one night to find his former body restored. However will everything still come together, and what is happening to the world around him. SR
1. The End of Night

A/N: I must begin with the comment that this is my first Conan fanfic. I am also in America so yes I have limited access (but i work with the manga I can acquire.. which is more then just Cartoon networks dubbed versions) Also I am using the original names, so there might be some mistakes, because after one too many of the true manga, I don't even know but a handful of the dubbed names (and I could never use Harley Hartwell in place of Heiji Hattori...) Anyway, as I was stating. There may be some mistakes, when I can I'm going to try to use honorifics, because I think it makes more sense.. however I may not be always correct, so please don't flame me, just feel free to tell me _politely. _(I don't know Japanese that well.. but I'm always willing to learn more.) This story starts off during winter, Im' not sure how far I'm going to take it yet, but my muse has like steadfastly refused to let me do anything until I get this out. So what with the holiday spirit its turned a bit.. umm Christmassy. I'll get to the explanations in later chappys.. but for now just enjoy.

Disclaimer: No I'm not the wonderful, great, talented author Gosho Aoyama.. nor do any of his charries belong to me.. no matter how much I'd like Shinichi in _myyyy _stalking-erm I mean stocking for Christmas.. XD

Oh and for all you who don't know the Japanese names here's the basics:

Kudo Shinichi ---- _Jimmy Kudo_  
Mouri Ran ---- _Rachel Moore_  
Mouri Kogoro ---- _Richard Moore_  
Heiji Hattori --- _Harley Hartwell  
_Ayumi ---- _Amy_  
Genta ---- _George_  
Mitsuhiko ---- _Mitch_

****

Chapter 1: The End of Night

__

"Burning... I'm-"

Shinichi Kudo, presently known as Conan Edogawa, threw off his covers sitting straight up in bed 2 AM in the middle of winter. He felt slathered in sweat and pain drove through his body.

Heat flooded through him and his bones seemed to be melting inside of him. "What the-" he winced at the shocks that ran through his system. "This is what it felt like when those bastards fed me Aptx... or... Ai's 24 hour pill-" He clutched his blankets and shuddered again.

_But why of all the times did it have to happen now?_

He barely stopped himself from crying out just as the pain began to subside. He felt calmer and breathed easier then he had in a long time, but for some reason his clothes suddenly felt stragely tight. "What the-" as he sat up he suddenly froze.  
"No way..." He slowly lifted up his hand his and raised an eyebrow. As he peered down at his feet he wiggled a toe and stared, noticing suddenly how far it seemed.

_This isn't... _he stopped and looking at the state of his poor clothes suddenly had a large grin, "IT IS!" The boy half fell half jumped out of bed and ran over to a mirror propped up in the corner. He was staring, "I'm back t normal... I'm actually back to normal.. but... how?"  
He thought over everything he had done the day before. _Let see, I had a soda, Ramen, umm more Ramen... oh right Ran got home late so that was all I had to eat... But that's strange I didn't have anything different then usual when she's gone..._

He looked at his reflection and turned crimson finally reaslizing the state his clothes were in, 'Ahh... yeah.. probably should find something to wear.... It'd be bad enough if Ran found me in her house, even worse in this...." suddenly he stopped, "Oh God... Ran. What can..." _should I tell her? _His heart was racing _but what happens if I turn back? Ai was right last time... I mean what if the men in black had found out? Vermouth already knows, but she doesn't appear to have told the rest of the organization for whatever reason... but can I risk turning back and let Ran know?_

He tapped his fingers against the wall and opened up an old closet, _Smart Shinichi, remember to bring at least one change of normal clothes next time you shrink into a 7 yr old..._

As he looked through the clothes he winced with each new find, _You have gottta to be joking me, How does Kogoro wear these things.... _He finally found the least offending outfit out of the choices, picking a dull Hawaiian shirt and kakis. They were slightly big and looked horrid on, but at least they were clothes..,. _Better then trying to get out of Ran's house half naked... oiy... then I'd really be killed.. probably will anyways but I can hope. Now think Kudo.. how do you get out of this room without waking up the whole house._

He had finally decided that the best choice of action would probably be to go speak to Ai first. He by no means wanted to confront Ran until after he figured out what was going on. All he needed was to see her and collapse in a heap dying... Instead he'd go to Hagasa's and see what he could do from there.

_Window? No check... _he swallowed hard looking down at the pavement below him. _Well then I'll just have to climb through the house. Glory I'm a detective not a thief. Next thing you know I'll be wearing white tuxes and going from case to case on a hand glider..._

The boy opened the door slightly looking in the hall, as he inched out his room door slammed shut and he winced. _Oh shooot please don't wake up.... _He waited listening for movement. Instead he was greeted with one of the "Sleeping Kogoro's" snores. He grinned, _Good. Mabye I can get out of here alive. _  
Shinichi walked down the hall like a silent shadow. He reached the living room and was about to head across to the door when,  
"Shinichi?"

The boy froze.

"Shin-Shinichi....." He turned and saw Ran laying on the couch and closed his eyes in defeat.

"Ermmm Ran I can explain.. Honestly... See I'm-"

"Don't leave.. Shinichi.. not again.. please.. Shin-"

Shinichi opened his eyes and his breath caught, _Oh... she's sleeping.. Wait... SLEEPING? Damn it, she's dreaming about me. Can't you even stop crying in your sleep. Oh Ran I'm so sorry... _He looked at her guilt rising in his chest.

The girl tossed and finally the boy went over and took a blanket off the chair. Gently he covered the sleeping girl and lifted her hand back onto the chair. She seemed comforted by his touch and her face settled into a calm sleep. Shinichi touched her hair slightly and suddenly bent down and placed a soft kiss on the girls cheek. She shifted in her sleep and seemed to have a soft smile.

Shinichi turned crimson _Man what has gotten into me tonight? I need to be careful before I do something I really will regret._

He brushed way another piece of hair and said gently, "Sleep well Ran-"  
Then he barely remembered to jot down a quick note on the table, explaining that Conan's parents had come to fetch him, and since Ran seemed so tired he hadn't wished to wake her. He didn't say when he'd be back.  
With that Shinichi went out the door and fled the house, heading at a run to Hagasa's.

OOOOOO

It was well into the night that Ran Mouri awoke with a start.

She found herself laying on the couch in the front room, still fully dressed but covered by a blanket and rearranged onto the sofa.

"What?" She said confused for a second. Suddenly she stopped.  
She had been dreaming about Shinichi again, that much she remembered. This time he had been walking with her from school when it had begun to snow. Taking her hand they had ducked underneath some of the thick trees like they had as children. He had been commenting on the flakes when suddenly he drew her close.  
Ran's cheeks burned remembering that part. _What are you thinking? Shinichi would never even think about doing that... I mean.. he's such a-_

But you'd like him to hmm? And what was he going to tell you that time in the restaurant hmmm? Tell me that! Said her other side.

Then her heart fell as she remembered what had happened after. As two shadows drew out of the snow and grabbed at Shinichi. She had yelled, but the boy just grinned and said

_I'll be back Ran. I promise. I won't let them keep me.. just wait for me. _Then she watched helplessly as the men knocked him out.  
She finally had gained the energy to kick but a woman made her turn around. The face seemed oddly familiar and with snicker she had said _Well Angel, how long will you wait this time. And how long can you keep your feelings secret hmm? After all a secret keeps a woman a woman...._

Ran had been going to scream but suddenly she felt her nerves calm, and a steady hand was placed on her shoulder. She found Shinichi once more at her side but this time both of them were little children again. Like when that Christmas when they had been eight.

He grinned, the area suddenly joyous once more. The shadows passed and Ran smiled back. Then he said _Well.. ummm have a Merry Christmas will you Ran-chan? _Then he reached up and kissed her gently on the cheek...  
Only for her to awaken seeing a shadow slip out of he room to make her wonder if that had been a dream or not....  


OOOOOOOO

As a cold wind nudged open the quickly shut door Ran found herself crawling out of her makeshift bed to look into the street where a new layer of snow had begun to fall.

As Ran watched the street in the early morning darkness she softly whispered to the fresh snow, "Oh Shinichi you baka... Where are you?"


	2. Reunited

A/N: Thanks to all my reviews looks at them happily You make me keep writing. I'm sorry this is like three months late cheeks redden badly I got side tracked ( we have a our competition play starting in 'bout a week and have been going mad over it for a while now) and also had writers block for a while (I've also been busy which is why my other story is also un-updated but spring breaks next week so smiles) Sorry About the italics and such... if they mess up here pouts or my asterisks... well hates me XD

Also I need to clarify one thing I kinda messed up XD... This story takes place 'bout a week after Christmas g like just enough time for school to be back in heheh... so its winter like just after the holidays and new year... over here...

I should be updating more soon g because I had inspiration due to my best friends reglomps them to death They got me back into my Conan spree because... well they managed to have a box of the first 33 volumes of DC in Korean (I can't speak it... but hey! I know half the cases so XD) show up on my doorstep for my bday after I was like bedridden for a week (sicky ish icky) hugs them to death As a result I've got tons to work with, inspiration, and I dedicate this chappy to them g

This AN's gone on too long tho... so sorry for the delay!

Disclaimer: Not mine! It belongs to the wonderful Aoyama Gosho sighs

Chapter 2: Reunited

A cold Shinichi is not a happy Shinichi.  
And even a newly returned to his own shape Shinichi finds it hard to be happy when he's standing at the front gate of Dr. Agasa's house, frozen, in Kogoro's clothes, and getting no reply from the message box.

"DOCCCTOOORR!" he yelled again teeth chattering. He wondered what would happen when Ran found his frozen body dressed in her Dad's clothes laying in front of Agasa's house.

"mmm... Hello?" said a sleepy voice from the other line after nearly 5 minutes.

"DR. AGASA! WILL YOU _PLEASE _OPEN THE DOOR!" he yelled between chattering teeth.

"Wha-? Who is this? Its two am. Come back in the morning..."

"No!" Screamed the frantic boy as he heard the Doctor move away, "Its me Doctor! Shinichi Kudo? Please I'm freezing-"

"Shinichi? No you can't be Shinichi! Ran wouldn't let Conan-kun out this late... and you don't sound like Conan-kun."

"Thats why I need to talk to you!" Kudo slammed his head against the gate exasperated.

"How do I know your not part of the Black Organization and actually trying to get in and get information?"

Kudo began to feel more then a little exasperated. Of course... after the Doctor already tells whoever is at the gate he's Conan now he's suspicious. Kudo had had enough.

"BECAUSE IF I WAS I WOULD HAVE SHOT THROUGH THIS BLOODY GATE ALREADY!" Kudo screamed at the box causing nearby lights to pop on in the neighbourhood, and him to slam a fist into the fence again this time receiving a snow drift as his reward.

"Mabye but-" suddenly there was static and Kudo wondered if now was a good time to fall down dead, when some noise and a new voice came through.

"Kudo?"

"AI! OH GOD AI!" Kudo was pleading now... he never pleaded, "Please let me in!"  
"... It sounds like a very desperate Kudo... but can you tell me why are you using your bowtie?"

"I'm not..."

Her voice squeaked, _"What?"_

"Damn it Ai! I'm not! Can't you-"

__

"Your in your normal form!"  
"Yes! Please can we talk about this after you let me in? I'm freezing out-" he felt the gate open and ran to the front door which opened to reveal the little brown haired girl staring at him in shock.

She blinked and stared at him.

"What? Haibara I swear I'm-"

"No. I believe you... because no one would try to pass off as Shinichi Kudo in those clothes." She snickered at the frazzled detective.  
Kudo glowered at the girl but fled into the house teeth chattering, and voice filled with sarcasm "Thank you for being so supportive Ai..." He rubbed his arms sinking in the heat of the house with relief.  
Still shivering he stared down at the little girl " Do you know why I'm back to normal?"

"No Kudo. I don't. And with you shivering like that I can barely understand you. If you'd get some decent clothes on, and then come down into the lab I'll talk to you."

"Guess that's smart-" As he made his way to where he kept an extra pair of clothes, he ran into Agasa who was grinning at the young boy.

"It is you Shinichi! But what are you wearing? Looks like something Kogoro would wear. And why aren't you wearing something warmer, you look half frozen."  
Shinichi face-palmed and then looked back up at the Doctor. "Actually that's what I'm heading off to do. Go fetch that extra pair of clothes I keep here for emergencies, if that's alright-"

"Oh yes! Go ahead boy!"

"Thank you..."

O.o.O.o O.o.O.o

Ten minutes later a much warmer, and much more Shinichi looking boy walked into Ai's lab grinning.

"Back to normal now!"

"So I see." Her voice was devoid of emotions as she peered at her computer screen, "Can you tell me what you were doing Kudo that you are back in your normal age?"

"Erm... no idea?" Here he looked slightly worried, "I woke up in the middle of the night in intense pain. The next thing I know I'm in my normal shape. Since I didn't know how long it would last or what was going on I snuck out and came to see you."

"The Great Shinichi Kudo finally gained common sense? Oh my, the worlds going to end." She moved from her computer to looking at him. "Do you feel any discomfort now? Any pains? Side effects?"

"Other then slight frost bite from waiting out in the cold? Not really." The detective shifted under her scrutiny.

"Fine." He suddenly felt a prick on his finger and saw Ai take some blood from it.

"Ouch! Ai why did you-"

"DNA. I need to know what's going on with the APTX-"

"Ah."

He waited a few moments, exhaustion beginning to wear him down some.  
Besides his excitement he felt his eyes begin to drift shut and his head lay back... his whole body ached from the cold and strain, begging for a good night sleep.

Just as he felt himself begin to doze Ai spoke up.

"Did you eat anything unusual last night?"

"Erm... I had those milkshakes with you and the others after school. And the chocolate that the gang made get with them to celebrate Ayumi's birthday and then... Ramen. That's all. Ran wasn't home."

"Did you drink any liquor?"

"No... "

"Any thing else different from the usual?"

"No..."

"Take anything for a pain? Headache?" She was staring at him now, an odd expression her face.

"NO! What's wrong Ai?"  
Here she fiddled with her hands and let out a sigh, "Well Kudo it appears the Apo-toxin is just... gone."

He stopped and stared at her. "Wait. Gone?"

"Yes Kudo. Gone. No where. Its no longer in your blood stream."  
"Are you positive?" His eyes were wide and his heart seemed to stop. Gone meant he could return to Ran. Gone meant everything was over. Gone meant he could be Shinichi Kudo once more.  
"No Kudo I'm obviously not positive! But from all normal scans I can find no trace of any APTX, at all. I need to run a few more tests first but from what I could find it appears to have disappeared."

"But... wait. How?" Kudo was staring at her in shock.

"Thats what I'm still trying to figure out. Are you sure there was no unusual-"

"No Ai! It was just a normal night. The only thing unusual was waking up in the middle of the night and finding myself aging 10 years."  
"Well... I don't know what to tell you then Kudo until I do some more tests." Ai shrugged and stood up. "Now if you don't mind I want to get some sleep before I-"

"Wait. Is that it?"  
"Yes Kudo. . There's nothing else I can do at this hour..."

"Does this mean I can... go back to normal? Like go back to school and-" he jumped up relief and joy evident on his face.

"You can go back to school. But Kudo... you need to still stay low. Please try not to get your name in the paper or anything. I know that seems impossible for you but honestly. The organization is still out and I don't know how long this is going to last. We don't know why the poison is gone, and until we do you don't need to take any chances."

"Alright, I'll make sure Ai! Thank you so much!" He bent down and hugged the scientist, "Good night Ai"

Ai sighed, "Night Kudo."

The young woman watched him leap joyfully out of the room and let out a long troubled sigh.

O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o

When Shinichi woke up first thing in the morning he wondered where he was, and what the wretched noise blaring in his ear was.

"Of all the... NEEE-CHAN WHAT'S THAT NOISE!" suddenly he stopped, and laughed. "Oh right.. I'm back to normal.. and that means-" he smacked his offending alarm clock until the thing shut up.

_I can wait another 15 minutes _he thought rolling over again still worn out from the night before. Then it hit him, "Aw man... I have to call the school before I get to class, and that gives me- Damn!" he ran to his closet and began throwing out clothes, that to his chagrin had gathered quite a bit of dust in his unused closet.

After he cleaned up enough to make a decent presentation, Shinichi reached for his bow tie and grabbed the phone. Picking it up he frowned, "Why isn't there a dial tone- oh right unplugged"

Another ten minutes of how to hook up the phone, the now awake detective was calling the school and had set his bow tie to Yukiko Kudo's voice.

"Hello?" said a high pitched woman's voice on the other end.

"Hello Miss. I'm calling about my son Shinichi Kudo?"

"Ohh!" the woman sounded suprised, "Umm I'm afraid he hasn't been at school in quite a while... Pity too one of our best students! If you need to contact him I'm-"

"No! No!" Kudo sweat dropped wondering if this meant others had called about his whereabouts, "Umm you see, I'm Yukiko Kudo?" He winced as the woman let out a high pitch squeak, "-and I'm calling because my son should be returning to school today. He's been on a case here in America dealing with a crime syndicate. I'd like to tell you more but-"

"Ohhh How exciting" Shinichi sweat dropped, _Thats what you think lady. _

"I would like to add we have been making sure he kept up with his studies so there will be no problem with him being readmitted to class will there?"

"No! Of course not... just send him in and we'll make sure his teachers know!"

"Thank you" Shinichi grinned as he hung up the phone. Then the young man groaned facing the daunting task of his hidden school books.

O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O

Cold, damp, and feeling the absence of Shinichi even more then usual, Ran Mouri was very aggregated.

The note from Conan saying he was off visiting his parents for who knows how long didn't help any.  
Without the pleasant little boy she had pushed her way past the door after screaming half an hour for her dad, hung over again, to wake up. Even after that she highly doubted the man was out of bed.

Now that she was walking in the middle of the street through a layer of snow Ran felt worse for wear, and wished she was home- in bed- Not on her way to morning classes.

When she tripped on a sheet of ice the snow had hit, she finally lost her temper. Kicking up the snow drift she hammered her fist in a nearby lamp post glowering at the dent her hand had made.

She froze as she heard laughter behind her.

She started to turn so she could give a piece of her mind to whoever was laughing, when the person spoke.

"You know Ran, you should try to be nicer to the poor lamp post. Its not like it did anything to you."

The girl swerved and stared dumbly at a smirking Shinichi who was leaning on the fence just a little ways down.  
"Shinichi?"

"Hi!" he waved, a smirk fastened to his face.

The girl dropped her things in the snow and flew over to the boy over to the boy.  
Shinichi braced himself for a thousand things. A hug, a slap, a scream, everything except... a pinch.

Kudo let out a yelp as this time she did let out a scream of, "It's really you!"

Ran reached out and grabbed onto his shirt. A second later Shinichi found himself hugging the half laughing half sobbing Ran.

"Erm Ran?" He looked at her worried still holding the girl up.

"YOU BAKA!" she yelled in his ear and glowering at him. "YOU... YOU.. HOW DARE YOU! Shinichi shrunk away from her menacing form.

"Erm-"

"You've been gone for a year now! No! Over a year! and I see you ... what? THREE TIMES? And only one of those for more then 1/2 an hour. 1/2 AN HOUR, AND EVERY TIME ITS ALWAYS BLOODY CASES."

"Erm-"

"And those calls? How long has it been since you've last called? And can't you talk for more then five minutes. And don't give me that 'I have to finish this case' thing because I'm sick of that! You.. you baka!" she clung to his shirt again sobbing and making him wince.

"Ran... I'm.. I'm sorry." He made a face. _Damn she's crying over me again... and this time I didn't even get out two word. _"I didn't want to leave. I swear Ran! I wanted to come back every day, but- Damn there's no excuse. But look, I'm back now. For good... or at least I hope so-"

"You better..."  
"Promise." he smiled at her happily.  
"Baka" she broke a slight smile.

He grinned, "Yeah.. I have been... Honestly.. I am sorry Ran."

"mmm... Its alright." She seemed to be leaning against him happily now and for a while the two of them just stood there. A young man holding onto a young woman on a grey winter morning.

_I wish we could just stay like this. _He thought as he held her, _I wish we didn't have to go and face the world today, but- _It was hard to believe that he had just returned and now he was standing in the street with the most wonderful woman he knew in his arms.

"We should probably head towards school you know," he said, reluctant to let her go.  
She sighed still scared to let go as though he'd turn to mist or be dragged away again the minute she did, "You won't leave?"  
"To my knowledge I'm not going anywhere-"  
She smiled and then she suddenly looked at her watch and cursed, "Oh glory! We're going to be late to school and its your first day back!"  
Shinichi grinned, "Then we should hurry hm?"

Together they grabbed their things and took off running towards the high school.

O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O

Reviewers:

Renamon: Yup! Sorry for the delay!

Silver Magician: Thank you so much g That makes me happy coming from such a great writer like your self g

Southpaw: g Thank you! Yeah.. I was unsure 'bout Agasa but that helped clear it up thank you! And yeah I wasn't thinking with Heiji's name facepalms Thanks for the notes though!

Detective Girl: Will do g

YumeTakato: yup! giggles sorry didn't update sooner blush Thanks for the review!

Silverwind: hehehe yeah I tend to over look the grammar when I don't have it printed out in my hand sighs but I usually just don't have the time to recheck over until later g glad its good enough to look over though


End file.
